Our long-term objective is to understand the physiology of the mammalian auditory system. The general approach is to measure key physiological variables at various stages in the system and to coordinate these measurements with theoretical conceptions of the operating mechanisms. The work involves collaborative efforts by physiologists, anatomists, otologists, psychologists, and engineers. The significance of the basic research for clinical problems is, at all times, a primary concern. Bibliographic references: Montandon, P.B., Megill, N.D., Kahn, A.R., Peake, W.T., and Kiang, N.Y.S., "Recording auditory-nerve potentials as an office procedure," Ann. Otol. Rhinol. Laryngol. 84:2-9 (1975); Montandon, P.B., Shepard, N.T., Marr, E.M., Peake, W.T., and Kiang, N.Y.S., "Auditory-nerve potentials from ear canals of patients with otologic problems," Ann. Otol. Rhinol. Laryngol. 84:164-174(1975).